Fight For Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Toshiro and Annabelle (OC) have an argument which leads her to running off upset. And Toshiro doesn't know what words to say to make it better. Karin takes this chance to spend some time with him while her competition is gone. Love Triangle story.


Fight For Love - Not the biggest fan of the HitsuKarin ship but I did my best. Hope you like the triangle.

Karin x Toshiro x Annabelle

Toshiro was sitting out on the grass watching Karin playing football with her friends.

It was always noisy but also quiet.

"Toshiro. I found you." Annabelle came up behind him and sat.

"Hello Annabelle."

"So, your watching Karin playing again. Why are you so into this game?"

"Annabelle. You know I've played. And so have you."

"Yes. I taught Karin. But still, this is your third game of playing. Why are you so...Is it Karin?" Annabelle asked.

Toshiro shook his head. "Its just interesting." He says.

Annabelle sighs. "It is Karin. I know about your bond."

"It's the same as you and Ichigo." Toshiro says.

"It's not. I think of him as family. For you...it feels like you...really like her." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle. It's Ichigo's sister for goodness sake! And on top of that, I can't be liking any HUMAN." Toshiro shouted.

"Human. You do know that was me for a time. Even if my own brother killed me and I became something like you, I still am HUMAN." Annabelle said back and walked away.

Toshiro groaned as he knew his mistake. "Why did I say that? I'm actually an idiot."

"What's wrong?" It was Karin's voice.

"Annabelle is mad. She got this idea in her head and...I said something and it hurt her bad." Toshiro knew Ichigo, Rukia, even Rngiku might kill him for this.

Orihime might even also. And she's scary.

"Jezz. What exactly did you say? Annabelle is a sensitive soul. Dead or alive." Karin said.

"Well, she thinks because I watch you play football-"

"You watch me play?"

"She thinks I really like you." Toshiro finished.

Karin didn't understand. Or just looked like she didn't. "Say what?" Karin asked.

"I know. It's a little crazy."

Karin didn't say anything.

"I mean she's really going crazy about this. I mean your Ichigo's sister. You only see me because your like him." Toshiro said.

Karin took a breath.

"I don't know why she-"

"Your an idiot." Karin said.

"Excuse me?!" He yelled.

"You have no idea how people are. What they're feeling. One things for sure, Annabelle is wrong about you liking me."

Toshiro raises a brow at her.

Karin hides her face. "Because it's me who likes you." She admitted.

The shock on Toshiro's face, if Rangiku was here, she's be laughing at him and giving him a lecture on human emotions. And their body language. Something he would rather avoid.

He cleared his throat before speaking again. "You do know that-"

"I know. Annabelle loves you and you like her. I'm nothing more then a human who's not enough to be in the soul society." Karin said lifting her head up.

"How did you-"

"My brother talks in his sleep." Karin said before he finished asking.

Toshiro nodded.

"Let me ask you something. If you can't be with me because I'm a human, then why would you think about being with Annabelle if she's considered human?" Karin asks.

Toshiro didn't mean for it to come out that way for her. She was human but a special one. She was a human reaper.

"She's different."

"How? You need to be more open and specific about it. Or else you may lose her for not understanding." Karin said.

"Well how would you put it into words then?" He asked glaring at her.

Karin was quiet. What would she say if she were in Toshiro's position?

She couldn't think of how to say anything.

Then something came to her. Annabelle told Ichigo something.

**"If you love her then you fight for her!"**

**"You have no idea how she is Anna."**

**"Ichigo, it doesn't matter if your human and she's reaper or the other way around! You go there, you tell her how you feel, and let her know that till she's dead, again, that you will never stop loving her!"**

Annabelle was helping Ichigo be more open and emotional about the people he had in his life. Especially that one girl that came over and stayed in his closet.

"It doesn't matter if your human or soul reaper. Love is love. And if you really love that person, you need to tell them. Or at least let them know that you'll love them even after you both are dead. Or a second time in your and Annabelle's cases." Karin said finally.

Bending some of the words she remembered.

Toshiro was impressed. "That's...something she'd say too." He sighed.

He was an idiot. He knows Annabelle well and she knows him. She's worked her butt off to prove to everyone that she was a great reaper. He couldn't compare to Ichigo or Rukia when it came to her bonds with them, but him, he was her special partner. And he's treating this like it's just a fantasy to her.

"Watch out!" Yelled a voice.

Karin moved on instinct and landed Toshiro on his back with her arm over his cheat to keep him pinned down.

As she lifts up she locks eyes with him. Why was she always like this around him was a mystery to her. But thinking about her and Annabelle's words, maybe it's clear what her heart is telling her.

"Karin!" The voice was familiar that time. Karin moves off to see an angry Annabelle standing over them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran off?" Karin asks.

Annabelle has her arms crossed. "I did, but then I remembered what I said to Ichigo. And now I'm taking my own advice. I'm fighting for the man I love." She said.

Karin scoffs. "Whatever." And stands up to face her. "This isn't over yet." And walks away.

Toshiro wasn't sure what was going on, but the feeling of himself being in the middle, he might need to actually talk to Rangiku and Orihime after all.

"Look. What is said before-"

"It's fine. As long as Karin didn't do anything. Did she?" Annabelle asks looking panicked.

Toshiro smiled and stood up taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "No. Nothing happened. Want something to eat?" He asked.

Annabelle smiled. They headed off when Karin started running up to them.

"Your not going to get food without me." She grinned.

The End


End file.
